Don't forget my name
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: Karaichi omegaverse Au de Casino. Tags: omegaverse, violación, prostitución, tortura, m-preg, MUCHOS mob x ichi omega x omega también tiene osomatsu de bottom/uke Ships: Karamatsu x Ichimatsu, Osomatsu x Ichimatsu, Atsushi x Ichimatsu, Mobs x Ichimatsu Choromatsu x Osomatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola u si ya sé, tengo como 5 fics sin terminar, ahora al menos se me ocurrió la genial idea de escribir un OS, y oh! sorpresa, salio algo largo ._. pero pensé: bueno esto ya no parece un one shot, así que mejor lo dividiré en capítulos.

Antes de que me empiecen a regañar que no terminaré este tampoco, déjenme decirles este fic ya lo tengo finalizado en mis documentos ^^ solo que como es muy largo, decidí dividirlo en capítulos.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que estoy consciente que muchos elementos de mis historias se repiten: el que karamatsu tiene que rescatar a ichi o que ichi queda atrapado, "yara yara~" ehh igual trato de variar lo que puedo y como una vez les dije, si escribo mis historias es porque son cosas se me ocurren y me gustan, no estoy obligando a nadie a leerlas.

* * *

Las calles de Tokio pueden ser frías, y más entre los callejones detrás de los grandes edificios de casinos. Era por este sector sucio y abandonado donde cualquier persona decente evita pasar. Vagabundos, ladrones, drogadictos, incluso yakuzas solían poblar estas calles, definitivamente alguien con quien nadie se quisiera meter.

Quien diría era ahí donde un pequeño niño se encontraba deambulando sin rumbo.

Con unos pantalones sucios y una chaqueta con gorro peludo más grande de su pequeña talla, el niño se mantenía dando pasitos dejando unas pequeñas huellas en la sucia nieve.

De pronto, totalmente ajeno a la situación del niño, un auto aparca a unas calles en un callejón cerrado. Se oyen algunas voces discutir, hasta que el volumen de la conversación sube, pero el silencio se rompe con el detonar de una bala.

Nada.

Así como abrupto fue el ruido... más inesperado el silencio.

Uno de los hombres que estaba dentro del auto sale, posando sus hermosos zapatos italianos en el sucio pavimento. Vestido con un traje de rayas, un abrigo gris sobre sus hombros y una sedosa bufanda blanca para mitigar un poco el frío tan acérrimo del invierno. Camina unos pasos a fumar un cigarro y aclarar su mente de lo que acaba de pasar.

Jala unas dos bocanadas cuando ve moverse unas cajas de cartón, sin pensarlo saca su pistola, si hay un testigo de lo que paso tendrá que eliminarlo.

Se acerca y quita algunas cajas para descubrir, la sucia carita de un niño abrazando un gato.

De no haber sido por la aprehensión de pensar que había un testigo, Karamatsu Matsuno hubiera dicho esa escena era digna de una de esas pinturas de niños llorando, que solían colgarse en las casas.

El gato se libra del agarre del niño y se va por su rumbo, dejando sin escudo entre el y el hombre al pequeño niño con frío.

El niño se queda ahí abrazando sus piernas y jalando lo más que puede su abrigo para cubrirse del frío y la mirada del extraño. Detrás de Karamatsu se oye una voz y un hombre esbelto con lentes y mirada calculadora sale a ver qué era eso tan interesante que veía su jefe.

\- Ya podemos irnos, han limpiado todo. ¿Un niño? - Choromatsu frunce las cejas, un poco con asco viendo al niño sucio de haber caminado por las calles. - Será mejor irnos pronto, no sea su madre venga por él-

\- Choromatsu siempre tan frío - Karamatsu se hinca frente al crio inspeccionandolo un poco - ¿Como te llamas?-

El niño solo se abraza así mismo, con su boquita temblando como queriendo decir algo.

\- Quizas no tiene nombre, por aquí también hay un barrio del placer, quizas sea hijo de alguna de las prostitutas de ahí.

\- Si.. - Asiente con amargura Karamatsu. Es que el hecho de dejar a un niño así como así en esos callejones tan peligrosos... otra persona lo hubiera matado, así sin más. En este mundo no hay lugar para la compasión.

¿O quizás si?

Para la repulsión de Choromatsu, Karamatsu levanta al niño y lo toma en brazos para llevarlo al auto.

\- ¿Quée qué estas haciendo? ¡No podemos llevarnos un niño!

\- Yo sé que no, pero no lo voy a dejar ahí.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer con él? No es un gatito para que lo adoptes así como así.

Karamatsu mira al niño que le regresa la mirada con los ojos más lilas y brillantes que haya visto en su vida.

-Quizas sea un gatito, de ahora en adelante será mi gatito.

Y Choromatsu ve con impotencia como su jefe se mete al carro, para dejar por sentado que si: adopto un niño de la calle.

10 años después

Ichimatsu suda copioso, le duelen sus pies, su estomago hace ruidos pero estos malditos clientes no se quieren ir.

Ser el dealer de blackjack en uno de los casinos más grandes y concurridos en la ciudad es difícil. El ambiente está cargado de risas, olor a cigarro y alcohol. Y qué decir de las luces y el calor de tanta gente apretujada viendo como un tipo se quiere pasar de listo en el black jack con él.

Pero Ichimatsu esta confiado, lleva prácticamente toda su vida en el casino.

El hombre frente a él, un tipo raro de dientes grandes y traje morado está confiado que sacara 21, tiene un rey, y un As... sobre la mesa ya hay varias filas de fichas y el muy tonto apostó todo a este juego.

Ichimatsu le reparte la última carta para que sea un... 8 de espadas

El cliente se queda helado, todo el dinero se hizo polvo en un santiamén. La gente alrededor se va decepcionada y el pobre hombre se queda llorando ahí por su mala suerte.

-Tch tonto. Quien le ha dicho apueste todo en una jugada?

Alguien desliza su mano en el hombro de Ichimatsu y no puede evitar sentir su piel erizarse. Su padre adoptivo o mejor dicho su jefe, tiene la mala costumbre de sorprenderlo con roces así.

\- Ichimatsu has estado mucho tiempo trabajando, quizás debas retirarte a descansar. ¿Ya te tomaste tus supresores?

"Casi lo olvidaba, los malditos supresores". Piensa Ichimatsu. Y vaya que es difícil su vida. Ser un omega, aun viviendo bajo la protección de Karamatsu siempre hay de que cuidarse.

Ichimatsu se gira para decirle algo a su jefe Karamatsu cuando unas conejitas del bar lo agarran cada una del brazo para cuchichearle cosas y llevarlo a otro sitio.

"Claro, el jefe alfa nunca estará solo" se lamenta para sí mismo el de ojos morados. Cansado y sin ganas de ver más gente Ichimatsu se retira a la parte del edificio cerrada al público, era similar a una pequeña mansión. Con columnas, pisos inmaculados y cuartos de lujo para que el personal de Karamatsu pueda descansar y vivir si se daba el caso.

Ichimatsu llega a su habitación, marcada con un 4. Cierra la puerta tras de si, y se lanza a su cama enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Siempre es así, siempre fue así.

Recuerda el día que llegó al casino. Sucio y hambriento, a regañadientes Choromatsu ordenó a las criadas le dieran un baño hasta que sacaran toda la mugre. Después de dos baños donde el agua salio color gris de tanta suciedad, por fin Ichimatsu se veía como el niño pequeño de tez blanca y ojos morados que siempre fue.

Al menos así ya Choromatsu no torcía la boca cuando lo veía. Después mandaron hacer un pequeño traje a su talla y cuando estuvo vestido parecía un pequeño mafioso.

Karamatsu estaba encantado como se veía, lo cargaba en brazos y traía de un lado a otro como si fuera su hijo.

Pero todo siempre terminaba cuando el alfa debía cumplir sus obligaciones como jefe del casino o se tratará de dirigir su negocio entre yakuzas. Y es que definitivamente dirigir un casino tan ostentoso, no se podía hacer de una forma limpia.

Sea como fuera, Ichimatsu sabía que Karamatsu lo amaba como a su hijo. Aunque cuando Ichimatsu se presentó como un omega, definitivamente vio un cambio en él. Ya Karamatsu no lo abrazaba y hacía cariños como antes, incluso Ichimatsu podía decir lo evitaba.

Todas las noches Ichimatsu se recriminaba tener la maldita suerte de ser un omega. No importara lo que le dijera Choromatsu: "los omegas son el eslabón más débil, pero al ser tan pocos y unicos no dudo un hombre o mujer alfa vengan un día y te propongan casarte con ellos. Quién sabe, quizás uno de los amigos de Karamatsu decida casarse contigo."

-¡Qué mierda importaba casarse con otra persona! - Ichimatsu lanzó una de las almohadas a la pared, y comenzó a golpear otra de las almohadas en su cama, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara.

"Al unico que yo quiero es a Karamatsu".

No importaba que Ichimatsu buscará los mejores supresores, los tratamientos más costosos que se pudiera pagar con el sueldo que Karamatsu le pagaba como otro empleado. Siempre él lo evitaba.

Incluso por eso Ichimatsu hacia el doble de jornadas en el casino, para ganarse algo del cariño perdido con Karamatsu.

Pero nada era suficiente.

De nuevo Ichimatsu, lloró hasta dormirse.

Al día siguiente unos golpes a la puerta de su cuarto despertaron de su sueño a Ichimatsu, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, tan solo tenia desabotonada la camisa y la corbata de rombos púrpura colgando de un lado.

Era Choromatsu, con su rígida cara como siempre.

-Karamatsu quiere hablar contigo, dice vayas a su oficina principal a las 12 en punto.

"Mierda, mierda" la noticia le cayó como plomo al estómago de Ichimatsu, por fin su peor miedo se había cumplido. Karamatsu ya no lo quería más en su casino, nadie quería a un omega trabajando como dealer en un casino y seguramente un amigo alfa de Karamatsu lo quería tomar como esposo.

Devastado Ichimatsu cerró la puerta de su cuarto, quería gritar, quería correr, sobre todo quería gritarle a Karamatsu porqué no podía volver a quererlo como antes.

Haciendo mil planes de cómo despedirse de su jefe, Ichimatsu se preparó, y por si las dudas, dejo algunos cambios de ropa y una maleta afuera. Vaya que la paranoia le había pegado.

Camino por el largo pasillo antes de llegar a la oficina, hasta que un temblor. No mejor dicho una explosión sacudió la mansión.

Se oyeron unas explosiones venir del casino e Ichimatsu no se inmuto y comenzo a correr en dirección del alboroto, tan pronto llegó a la parte del casino era un desastre, hombres encapuchados disparaban a diestra y siniestra mientras otros lanzaban explosivos.

Ichimatsu comenzó a mirar frenetico por un arma o algo que defenderse cuando un golpe en la nuca lo manda al suelo. Se queda tirado desorientado por el golpe cuando siente como desde atrás lo toman del cuello de la camisa y con un taser le dan lo que parece una descarga eléctrica. Suficientemente dolorosa y efectiva para noquearlo de una vez.

Lo siguiente que Ichimatsu sabe, es que está amarrado de manos, no puede ver, porque una tela cubre sus ojos. Tan solo puede mover sus pies patéticamente sin resultado puede gritar pues una mordaza de tela impide hable o grite por ayuda.

Si las cosas no pintaban bien, ahora están peor.

Así se quedó por un buen tiempo o lo que pensaba eran horas, hasta que oyó una puerta abrirse y los pasos de unas personas. Con brusquedad lo hicieron pararse y caminar a ciegas hasta un cuarto donde oían más voces.

Liberandole las manos tan solo para separarlas y atarlas dejándolas extendidas, como en forma de cruz, mientras de una zancada lo hacían arrodillarse.

Las cosas estaban aún más jodidas de lo que pensaba.

Por fin los captures de Ichimatsu descubrieron sus ojos, la luz lo encegueció un momento hasta que pudo enfocar estaba en un mugriento cuarto, frente a él estaban Karamatsu y Choromatsu atados con las manos atrás de la espalda y la boca amordazada.

-Bien bien, la función va a empezar - comenzó dando pasos el que parecía ser el líder. - Ustedes se negaron a cerrar su casino de mierda, y como les dijimos habría consecuencias.-

Junto a Ichimatsu uno de los captores se acercó y le levantó el mentón para quitarle la mordaza. Ichimatsu abrió la boca incómodo de tener el objeto extraño todo este tiempo, abrió y cerró las manos por la cuerda que detenía la circulación de sus brazos.

\- Verás Karamatsu, sabemos no te importan tanto tus propiedades o el casino, o al menos no ahora el casino que está en ruinas, pero quizás si tus empleados, entre ellos este pequeño omega. -

Ichimatsu dio un sobresalto al oírse nombrado, "esto no está bien, no está bien".

\- Así que como cereza al pastel queremos dejar en claro no volverás a ignorar nuestras advertencias.

Desde el otro lado del cuarto un sujeto traía lo que parecía un soplete y algo parecido a un mazo de cocina.

Ichimatsu comenzó a hiperventilarse, estos malditos locos lo iban a quemar vivo con un soplete. Busco la mirada de Karamatsu, por instinto como buscando apoyo, y vio sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación e impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Para horror de Ichimatsu vio cómo calentaban la masa con el soplete, hasta que la masa de metal se puso al rojo vivo. Ichimatsu comenzó a mover las manos y para su vergüenza dar leves quejidos producto del miedo, no le podía estar pasando, no quería que pasara.

Unas manos lo tomaron del pelo para mantenerlo en su lugar, para que otro sujeto le rompiera la camisa y chaleco con una navaja, a lo que su corbata cayó al piso.

Ichimatsu comenzó con todas sus fuerzas querer mover su cabeza, pero las manos que lo detenían eran fuertes y ya podía sentir el calor de la masa acercándose hasta que.

"Srrsssss"

sintio la masa quemar la piel detrás de su cuello. Quemaba todo por mil millones, Ichimatsu grito y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos, torció sus manos en las cuerdas incluso lastimándose por la fricción. El dolor no cesaba. Fueron largos segundos que parecían no detenerse hasta que al fin quitaron la masa.

De haber podido Ichimatsu se hubiera derrumbado si las cuerdas no lo sostuvieran aún. Aún dolía tanto la quemadura, podía sentir la carne detrás de su cuello aun chispear por la quemadura. Y peor aún, el olor de su propia piel quemada.

Si Ichimatsu hubiera podido ver hubiera visto a su jefe Karamatsu también llorar la ver lo que le habían hecho a su protegido.

\- Si te preguntas porque hemos hecho, esto es para que tu omega se vuelva inútil, nadie podrá marcarlo, las glándulas de su cuellos han sido dañadas, ya no tendrá ciclos de celo regulares. A algunos que hemos hecho este tratamiento especial incluso han perdido su celo.

Ichimatsu oía a lo lejos, sentía la cabeza zumbarle de tanto dolor. Tan solo estuvo vagamente consciente para registrar como liberaban de sus manos, y como alguien lo cargaba en brazos a otro lugar. ¿Lo seguirán torturando?¿Volverían a quemarlo así en otros lados? Si era así prefería lo mataran y ya no saber nada más...Y cerró sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Oye chico, despierta, despierta-

Ichimatsu despertó asustado, tan solo para ver ya no estaba en el lugar de antes, vaya para su horror, no sabia que o donde estaba. Alguien a su lado lo sacudía y para mayor sorpresa era un chico en lo que parecía ... lencería roja?

El de ojos morados gateo lejos aún más asustado.

-Oye oye shhh - no hagas ruido, aún están dormidos-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

El otro se mordió el labio - Estamos en una casa clandestina de omegas... ¿sabes lo que es eso? -

Ichimatsu creía haber oído alguna vez pero honestamente pensó eran patrañas que inventaba la gente.

\- Tanto a ti como a mi nos han comprado algún postor para ponernos a "trabajar" en estos sitios - La palabra "trabajar" la escupió como en mofa.

Y ahora que veía Ichimatsu se daba cuenta para su horror que era cierto. Enormes camas alrededor, algunas con un velo sobre ellas. Sobre las camas había personas, que Ichimatsu suponía eran omegas, durmiendo. Todos llevaban pequeña lencería o estaban desnudos. Aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir porque la luz era tenue como de madrugada.

Ichimatsu no había registrado el mismo usaba lencería.

El de ojos morados sintió como la angustia y desesperación de saber había sido vendido como un esclavo sexual subían por su espina. Se hizo ovillo y aunque deseaba lo contrario, comenzó a sollozar lo más quedo que pudo. Sintió al otro acercarse y darle palmadas de consolación en la espalda.

Así estuvo durante minutos hasta que la realidad le pegó de nuevo y decidió reponerse un poco.

\- ¿Tu como te llamas? - Le pregunto al de rojo.

-Yo me llamo Osomatsu.

\- También te... - Ichimatsu se llevó la mano al cuello tocando con cuidado el área donde lo habían quemado, para su sorpresa parecía alguien le había puesto una gasa detenida con cinta médica o al menos eso alcanzó a palpar sin lastimarse la herida.

Osomatsu asintió pesadamente, giró su cuello para dejar ver una horrible cicatriz donde lo habían quemado, la piel enrojecida en algunas areas.

\- Me trajeron hace unos meses... comencé a apostar a los caballos hasta que me metí en graves deudas, los mafiosos pensaban matarme hasta que se supieron soy un omega y bueno... sabes cómo sigue la historia...-

Así se quedaron el par de omegas, Osomatsu le dijo que aprovecharía el poco tiempo les quedaba para explicarles las reglas del lugar. Todo el que pagará entrar a la "sala del placer" podía tomar al omega de la cama que eligiera, algunas camas tenían dos omegas por si los clientes deseaban pagar por un trío (que era una especie de fetiche entre los alfas el tener dos omegas). Para ir al baño debías pedir permiso al vigilante en la puerta, de no ser así te podían castigar y poner una correa en el cuello, parecido a las de los perros, imposibilitando moverte fuera de la cama. No podías decirle no a ningun cliente que entrará a tu cama, pero si un cliente te tomaba, y otro quería ser el siguiente, debía esperar. Las comidas eran a ciertas horas, pero la mayoría del tiempo comían solo en la noche cuando todos los clientes se hubieran ido, para no interrumpirlos. Todas las mañanas los obligaban a asearse y ponerse una nueva lencería, dándoles tiempo a las criadas que limpiaban de cambiar las sábanas y rociar las camas con una esencia artificial que imitaba el celo de un omega. Y en caso de querer escapar... bueno en ese caso era lo peor porque a veces podían golpearte hasta romperte los brazos o piernas y obligarte a complacer a los clientes así. O incluso matarte si el dueño consideraba ya no eras material para atraer clientes. Lo mismo aplicaba si llegabas a hacerle daño a alguno de los clientes.

La mañana llegó para el pesar de Ichimatsu, y dos vigilantes entraron viendo en las camas para cerciorarse todos estuvieran, cuando pasaron lista regresaron y abrieron las rejas en la entrada para dejar pasar a los clientes.

Alfas, de todas tallas entraron, como perros a la carne, relamiéndose a la boca veían a las camas decidiendo que omega escoger.

Ichimatsu veía como todos entraban a cada cama, y ya sea los omegas resignados los dejaban entrar y dejarse tocar por los alfas.

Según lo que le había dicho Osomatsu, al haber tan pocos omegas, muchos alfas preferían pagar la gran suma para entrar, porque no solo podían tener sexo con uno o dos omegas, sino que también podían elegir. Y es que no solo eran omegas, muchos de ellos habian sido comprados por su belleza o atractivo. Ichimatsu ni siquiera llegó a preguntarse si era tan hermoso, porque frente a él estaba un tipo, de cabello castaño y en traje azul oscuro, mirándolo como quien va a comprarse un costoso diamante.

Hasta ahora Ichimatsu no había reparado nadie habia llegado a su cama.

\- ¿Este es el omega virgen que pague?-

-Si sr. Atsushi, aquí está, listo para recibirlo-

Ichimatsu sintió como Osomatsu se puso algo rígido, quizas ya lo conocia.

\- Osomatsu quieren que vayas a "ayudar" a otra cama. -

El de rojo solo le dio un apretón en la mano mientras se bajaba del mueble para dirigirse a otro lugar, frente a Ichimatsu estaba el que lo había comprado, o mejor dicho "su virginidad".

Vio como Atsushi se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos pulcramente juntos al pie de la cama. Aflojando su corbata amarilla dio unos golpecitos a la cama indicandole a Ichimatsu se acercara.

\- Creo esto no es muy íntimo - Dijo el de cabellos castaños, jalando de una cuerda que dejó caer unas cortinas lilas sobre la cama, cubriendo toda la pieza.

Ahora Ichimatsu solo veía a Atushi.

\- Dijeron eres muy hermoso, pero en la foto del catalogo fuera del cuarto no te veías así de bien.

Ichimatsu estaba petrificado, por un lado quería romperle todos los dientes a ese tipo, pero por otro recordaba lo que le había comentado Osomatsu.

Sin ceremonia Atsushi posó una mano en su pecho, removiendo la tela de la lencería para apretar un pezón, Ichimatsu cerró los labios reprimiendo un quejido, pero pronto Atsushi se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en su cadera empujandolo a la cama. Mientras atrapaba una de sus manos con la suya arriba de su cabeza, Atsushi beso al de cabellos negros, un poco lento al principio para después lamerle los labios como pidiendo permiso de que entrar a su boca, Ichimatsu quería gritar, nunca se hubiera imaginado acabaría así, siendo tomado por un completo extraño en un prostíbulo de omegas. Mientras que Atsushi comenzó a bajar su mano derecha por su estómago, para atrapar con esta el pequeño miembro de Ichimatsu, la sedosa tela de lencería se sentía bien, y Ichimatsu se retorció un poco cuando Atsushi se movió para morderle y succionarle un pezon.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan indefenso bajo el alfa, "¿siempre había sido así? ¿siempre había estado bajo la merced de un alfa? y Karamatsu siempre lo mantuvo bajo su ala protegiéndolo de todos los demás

"Karamatsu"

El nombre le dolió a Ichimatsu, hasta ahora no se había preguntado qué le habría pasado, donde estaría, o si ya no le importaba...

Los pensamientos de Ichimatsu se interrumpieron cuando un dedo se hizo su camino en su entrada. Atsushi mordía su cuello mientras rozaba su miembro atrapado en su pantalon contra la pierna de Ichi.

-Ichimatsu, hueles tan bien, . - Le susurro pesadamente al oído - Desde que ví tu foto en el catalogo solo pensaba en tenerte primero.-

El dedo dentro de Ichimatsu se removió buscando un punto que no encontró, Atsushi enterró su cara en el hueco del hombro de Ichi como aspirando su aroma. Ya Ichimatsu no podría expedir como antes sus hormonas indicando si estaba o no en celo, pero parecía que su esencia no había desaparecido, aunque no era ni la mitad de fuerte que antes.

Mientras que Atsushi seguía olisqueando la tenue esencia de Ichi, bajando por su abdomen, aspirando ansioso al mismo tiempo que recorría con manos desesperadas la pequeña lencería de Ichimatsu.

\- Siento que soy muy brusco - ladeo la cabeza mientras veía los ojos a Ichimatsu - Lo que pasa que siempre quise desflorar un omega. Estoy casado con uno; pero él no era virgen cuando nos conocimos, así que decidí darme un regalo a mi mismo.

Poso ambas manos en el abdomen de Ichimatsu, moviéndolas hasta bajar al pene de Ichi, pero sin detenerse hasta agarrar cada muslo del omega y abrirlo.

\- Me compre un dulce muy caro, y quiero saborearlo lo más que pueda.

De un movimiento Atsushi acercó el culo de Ichimatsu a su boca, posando su boca en el ano para luego introducir su lengua, moviéndola en círculos. Los movimientos del alfa seguían siendo desesperados, y el cómo movía su boca parecía hasta cierto punto grotesco, como quien devora a mordidas un jugoso melocotón.

Ichimatsu solo se detenía a las sábanas, era una sensación intrusiva y húmeda, tan íntima con alguien completamente ajeno a su vida.

Cuando Atsushi se hubo hartado, se relamió la boca, aún humeda de saliva y fluidos de omega de Ichimatsu, con una mano empujó las dos piernas de Ichimatsu contra su pecho mientras que con la otra se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, para liberar su erecto pene. Cuando Ichi vio el miembro del alfa, una pequeña sensación de pánico subió por la boca de su estómago, pero nada lo preparó para cuando el alfa introdujo de lleno su pene.

La sensación dolía, el ser penetrado sin preparación por un alfa cuando no era tu celo, era incómoda. Aún cuando su entrada estaba bañada en saliva y algo de su lubricación natural de omega, no estaba listo para sentir el pene de un alfa empujarse adentro, forzando sus paredes a contenerlo.

Pero eso no parecía importarle a Atsushi que sin esperar alguna palabra de Ichi comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las piernas juntas de Ichi, introduciendo y sacando todo el miembro y con cada intromisión aumentando el ritmo hasta que el alfa tenía las piernas de Ichi separadas a cada lado, enterrando sus dedos en la suave piel. Mientras que Ichi solo contenía sus lágrimas al tiempo que observaba la cara desencajada de placer de Atsushi.

-Ichimatsu, mmm metertela es como estar en el cielo. - Dijo el alfa entre gruesos jadeos - tu culo es el más delicioso y apretado que he estado. No me canso de cómo se siente. -

Ichi solo observaba como las gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Atsushi mientras abusaba de su entrada sin abandono. El dolor había disminuido y quizás por reacción instintiva del cuerpo a disfrutar del coito, Ichi comenzaba a disfrutar poco a poco las estocadas dentro de él.

Pero sobre todo sentía como algo dentro de su corazón se cuarteba, la imagen de él siendo feliz con Karamatsu se había craquelado, no importará cuantas lágrimas llorará o cuanto lo anhelara... nunca volvería a estar con él, así que lo mejor era aferrarse a vivir. A vivir aunque fuera en ese infierno al que lo habían vendido.

Atsushi daba erráticos movimientos dando señal estaba cerca del clímax, sin avisarle se separó de Ichi, tan solo para obligarlo a moverse y posicionarse a cuatro sobre la cama. Y volver empalmar dentro su pene contra la desflorada entrada de Ichi.

Ya Atsushi estaba fuera de cabales clavando sus uñas en los glúteos del omega y empujándose sin compasión, con Ichi enterrando la cara en la almohada y mordiendo soportando el castigo hasta que con un sonoro jadeo Atsushi llego al orgasmo, vaciando toda su semilla y anudando dentro de Ichimatsu.

Con la energía fuera de su cuerpo pero sin posibilidad de moverse por el nudo dentro de Ichi. Atsushi se acostó de lado abrazando contra de su pecho al también cansado omega. Unidos los dos por las caderas mientras Atsushi encajaba su rostro en el hueco de Ichi. Una morbosa escena imitando la estampa de una cariñosa pareja.

Atsushi estaba más que satisfecho de haber tomado la virginidad de un omega tan hermoso, mientras que Ichi veía con ojos vacíos hacia la nada. Quizás dentro de él no solo se rompió su corazón sino también un pequeño pedazo de su cordura. Y es que para sobrevivir en infiernos así... no puedes estar del todo cuerdo.

Cuando Atsushi se hubo ido de la cama de Ichi, (eso sí, no sin antes darle unos besos en la frente y prometerle volvería para comer del pedazo de cielo que era su culo). Osomatsu se deslizó a la cama para ver el estado de Ichi. Este solo estaba acostado de lado, con un hilo de semen escurriendo entre los glúteos, no se había movido un centímetro desde que Atsushi se fue.

Osomatsu lo sacudió para recibir algún signo de que su nuevo compañero estaba bien, a lo que Ichi parpadeo un par de veces como recobrando el sentido de donde y que había pasado.

-¿Oye estás bien?-

Ichi solo respiro nervioso como sin encontrar las palabras a lo que sentía.

Osomatsu le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, a lo cual ichi se arrojó buscando un poco de consuelo. Pero desgraciadamente el alivio no duró mucho, cierto era que Atsushi pagó una elevada cantidad para ser el primero con Ichi dado que era virgen, pero fuera de ahí los demás clientes podían pagar la cantidad "regular" para estar con él, y dado que era el nuevo juguete... ya muchos clientes esperaban su turno para estar con Ichimatsu.

Uno de los vigilantes vino a separar del abrazo a los dos omegas, para que otro cliente, un alfa pasado de peso y calvo se subiera ansioso de ser el siguiente con Ichi.

* * *

Chan chan chan, espero mañana subo el capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chum chum chum~ el capítulo con omega por omega *u*

como advertencia: si en este capítulo habrá osomatsu uke, así que advertidos están si no les gusta leer a osomatsu uke.

* * *

Los días fueron los mismos, uno tras otro. Ichi llego a intentar darse a la idea que ya se estaba acostumbrando pero ni así se podía engañar odiaba con todas sus ganas el estar ahí.

Alfas uno tras otro.

Incluso una vez pagaron para que tuviera Osomatsu y él tuvieran sexo.

Un alfa acaudalado había pagado le dieran un show y habia decidido fuera ahí mismo a la vista de todos los demás.

Aún cuando había pasado ya un mes de estar ahí,pero nunca Ichi habia estado en una situación así, forzado a tener sexo con otro omega, a la vista de todos los alfas. Sus nervios podían más con él y comenzó a ponerse ansioso, a lo cual Osomatsu trago saliva y decidió dar la iniciativa.

Tratando de ser lo más gentil que podía con su amigo, Osomatsu tomo de la cintura al otro omega, esta vez los dos tenían una lencería a juego por dicha ocasión, con medias negras a medio muslo detenidas con un ligero, una tanga tan minúscula que sólo ocultaba sus miembros de omega. Y lo que se podía decir un brasier en forma de cintas cruzadas a toda la cintura hasta llegar a los pezones y solo cubrir con un pequeño triángulo y listones en moño.

Dándose el beso más apasionado que ambos podían darse al mismo tiempo que Osomatsu palmeaba el trasero regordete de su amigo y rozando ambas erecciones, todos los alfas alrededor los veían como si fueran el platillo más exquisito que el mejor jodido chef del mundo pudiera crear.

Con sus manos deslizándose sensualmente hasta llegar al ano de Ichimatsu, Osomatsu comenzó a introducir dos dedos intentando dilatar lo más que podía a su amigo, aún cuando los dos hubieran sido abusados día tras día quería hacer de esa experiencia lo menos dolorosa que fuera. Ichimatsu se abrazo a los hombros del otro omega emitiendo unos suaves gemidos indicando a Osomatsu que había dado en el punto exacto.

Los alfas estaban impacientandose pero el arte de dar un show seductor es alargarlo lo más que pudieran sin dejar de mostrar para que anhelaran más el momento clímax así que Osomatsu comenzó a succionar y dar leves mordidas los pezones rosas de Ichi. Cada gemido que daba el de ojos morados era como una nota que enardecia la sangre de los alfas, todos ellos se contenían de no tomar en el acto a los dos omegas, era como una exquisita tortura para todos los espectadores.

Así que Osomatsu decidió ya era hora, empujando con delicadeza a Ichi sobre la cama removio la tanga revelando la húmeda entrada de su amigo, removiendo su propia lencería Oso dejo ver su pene, un poco más grande que el promedio de los Omegas pero no era la mitad de lo que un alfa, Aún así Oso decidió intruducirlo poco a poco, buscando darle tanto placer como pudiera a Ichi. Los alfas alrededor silbaban y gritaban que Oso le diera más fuerte al otro omega, pero este no iba a hacerles caso, así que continuó introduciendo su miembro hasta el tope que alcanzaba, para después con expertos movimientos de quien ha estado viviendo en un prostíbulo durante meses, impulsará su cadera en movimientos rítmicos como un sensual baile.

¿Que sabían esos toscos alfas de darle un placer a un omega?, Osomatsu sabia como se sentía mejor el ser follado, Ichi se retorcia y gemia sobre las sábanas, así que Oso suponía o estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo... ¿o quizás Ichi actuaba demasiado bien? ... todo eso se disipó cuando Ichimatsu extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras fornicaban dándole un enternecedor beso a su amigo. El momento sería ideal pero nada bueno podía durar ahí, porque uno de los alfas se subió a la cama, el alfa que había pagado el show parecía no haberse molestado y todos los demás no pusieron replica.

Tomando a Osomatsu del cuello y acercando su miembro al ano de Osomatsu, lo introdujo en una sola noción, de la fuerza que el alfa penetró a Osomatsu hasta Ichi pudo sentirlo. Osomatsu trato de no tensarse para no lastimarse tanto a Ichi como a él mismo pero poco le valían sus planes al alfa que comenzó a moverse animado por los gritos de los demás.

Ahora ambos omegas no se movían a su ritmo si no que estaban obligados a seguir el paso del invasor. Los abruptos movimientos obligaban a Osomatsu a mover sus caderas, por lo cual el mismo ya estaba penetrando frenético a Ichi. Muy a su pesar ya los dos omegas estaban gimiendo y continuaron su beso como si no estuvieran rodeados de una jauría de alfas a su alrededor, hasta que otro alfa decidió unirse a la fiesta y bajarse la bragueta, agarrando de los cabellos a Ichimatsu lo obligó a tragarse el largo de su pene sin interrumpir la mecánica conectando a los 3 cuerpos follando.

Ahora los dos omegas estaban atrapados entre dos alfas, Oso con un alfa follandolo e Ichi siendo obligándolo a darle una felación al otro alfa. La situación ya era incómoda para los dos siento observados y ahora con el plus de soportar al par de alfas intromisiores.

El alfa que tenía a Ichi de los cabellos ahora lo estaba empujando su cabeza cada vez más haciendo que Ichi se tragara el miembro hasta la garganta, no podía respirar, si esto seguía así de un momento a otro vomitaría. Mientras que Osomatsu sentía el orgasmo crecer tanto en el pene del alfa dentro suyo como en él mismo, un omega no podía anudar dentro de otro omega pero si esto seguía y el alfa anudaba dentro de él quizás los demás alfas decidieran violar a Ichi hasta que se hartaran.

Ya los dos alfas estaban a momentos de venirse emitiendo jadeos y siendo más violentos y bruscos con los omegas debajo, hasta que con un gruñido el alfa detrás de Osomatsu saco el pene para venirse en copiosas descargas sobre la espalda y glúteos de Oso. Osomatsu dio un suspiro de alivio. Mientras que el alfa sometiendo a Ichi lo sostuvo contra su pene, expulsando el semen en la garganta, cuando hubo sacado el flácido miembro, Ichimatsu comenzó a toser recuperando el aliento, pero asegurándose de haber tragado hasta la última gota del semen puesto que no quería enfadar a todos los alfas reunidos.

Exhaustos los omegas vieron al alfa que había pagado el show, en busca de algo de compasión para poder descansar de tremenda sesión. Por un momento el acaudalado alfa de pelo y bigote platinado frunció la boca como deliberando si darles descanso o seguir, pero se paró de su asiento.

Camino hasta la cama donde Ichi y Oso respiraban cansados con los cabellos pegados frente del sudor y la poca lencería desacomodada.

Puso el pulgar en el mentón de Ichi tocando su labio inferior, presionando un poco para hacer a Ichi abrir la boca.

Nada.

\- Me alegra hayas tragado todo, si no hubiera pagado otra sesión con 10 alfas. - Le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Ichi, y caminó en dirección a la salida del salon. Los demás alfas se miraron decepcionados la diversión hubiera terminado pero ya era tarde así que todos se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando todos los alfas se hubieron marchado y apagado las luces. Ichi se abalanzó a los brazos de Oso.

A pesar de estar sucios y llenos de fluidos, Osomatsu lo abrazo contra su pecho quedándose un momento así. Ichi estiró su cuello buscando la boca de Osomatsu para besarlo. Ambos disfrutaron del contacto ahora solos hasta que Oso rompió el beso.

-¿Porqué me besas? Ya no tenemos que darles un show a esos cerdos.

Ichimatsu se relamió travieso sus labios.

\- Porque me gusta como besas. Además te quiero. -

Osomatsu se sonrojo divertido haciendolo sonreir de oreja a oreja por la declaración.

\- ¿Me quieres? ¿como familia o como amigo?.

\- Como ambas - Ichi se acostó en el pecho de Osomatsu. - Tu eres lo más cercano a familia que tengo ahora. -

\- Tu también eres mi famila Ichi.- Oso sacudió un poco los cabellos de Ichimatsu y deposito un beso en su frente.

-¿Ichi?

-¿Si?

-Te huele la boca a semen.

Ichi se levanto para darle un golpe jugando en el hombro de Osomatsu a lo que este respondió jugueteando y riendo.

-Oye

-Mmmh?

-No te viniste hace rato. ¿Estás bien así? -

Oso solo le abrazo la cabeza alborotando aún más el pelo sucio. Para después tumbarse en la cama.

-Ichi estoy jodidamente cansado, me importa un pepino no haberme venido.

-jajaja si. - Ichi bostezo y se acurruco al lado de Oso - Descansa. -

-Descansa-


	4. Chapter 4

Oli~ les dije tenía todo ya terminado pero creo después editaré un poco este capítulo, si notan fallas es que este fin tuve cosas que hacer D': pero menos mal ya estaba todo escrito. Ahí disculpen.

* * *

.

.

Para desgracia de Ichi, su popularidad entre los alfas subió como la espuma después de este evento. Ya desde que el salón del placer se abría hasta que se cerraba, Ichi tenía un alfa entre las piernas. Ichimatsu llegaba a pensar que pasaba más horas al día con un pene adentro que las que pasaba con el culo vació.

Y después de otro mes, debido a las glandulas dañadas en el cuello de Ichimatsu, este entro en celo. Pero al no tener un ciclo normal o algo que regulará los celos, estos eran totalmente inesperados. Se decía de omegas de habian tenido el mismo horrible tratamiento que habian estado un año sin celo para entrar semanas e incluso meses en celo. O entrando y saliendo en ciclos de celo por días. Era algo de lo más molesto y penoso no poder adivinar esos cambios.

Así que ichi estuvo un mes en celo, para regocijo de sus alfas "fans" y el dueño del salon del placer.

Ichi desinhibido por sus instintos de omega, aceptaba más que deseoso a cualquier alfa que pagará para fornicar en él. Pero el celo no es algo que deba durar más que una semana en omegas sanos, porque requiere de una gran cantidad de energía estar en constante busqueda de parejas para copular, al grado que aveces se les olvidaban de comer, era por eso que cuando omegas como Ichi entraban tanto tiempo en celo, no podían dormir, así que era necesario forzarlos a tomar pastillas para dormir, y mientras estaban dormidos suministrarles suero y vitaminas para que no fueran a desfallecer por tanto desgaste físico de estar en celo.

A la semana de haber estado así, el dueño decidio dedicarle un cuarto solo a su más preciado y trabajador omega. Dandoles también la oportunidad de cobrar más por este servicio "VIP". Era así como Ichi ahora contaba con su propio cuarto del placer, con paredes de color lila y purpura iluminadas por una tenue e invitante luz, al centro una gran cama de sabanas lilas. Y en una mesa al frente algunos postres y comidas por si el alfa que pagará el servicio se le antojará comer o si era tan considerado como para darle algun descanso al insaciable Ichi y convencerlo de comer algún bocado de la comida.

También era en este cuarto donde el dueño decidio dar unos shows para que ningún alfa se perdiera ver a su mejor atracción en acción.

Dejando solo la cama al centro y sillas apostadas alrededor, ataban de pies y manos a Ichi, con cuerdas rojas en complicados nudos evitando cualquier movimiento del omega. Sus brazos atados a la espalda y sus piernas amarradas de forma que estaba con sus muslos atados a sus pantorrillas dejando su entrada expuesta. Cuando todo el "publico" de alfas se hubiera reunido, ponian a Ichi sobre la cama, insertando un dildo en su lubricado ano, más un par de consoladores de bala en cada pezón, sujetos por una cinta. Ya en este punto Ichi era un manojo de gritos y gemidos, suplicando que algún alfa lo tomará, pero sus verdugos tenian oidos sordos a sus peticiones, a lo que una persona comenzaba a estimular con lentos y tortuosos movimientos sus pene, hasta que estuviera completamente erecto para introducir lentamente un uretral (una especie de varilla delgada de acero quirurgico que se inserta en el pene). Ichimatsu se sostuvo con su espalda curvada en extasis y dolor, al sentir como el metal era introducido dentro de su miembro, mandando una sensación electrificante corria y bajaba por todo su cuerpo y hasta donde las cuerdas ataran sus extremidades, combinandose con el dildo moviendose dentro de su ano.

Los alfas lo obserbavan maravillados, su cara enrojecida con un leve sudor perlando su frente y sus ojos suplicantes. Uno de los alfas empleados que habia atado a Ichimatsu, se acerca por detras de Ichi, sosteniendolo de modo compasivo levantando su torso.

\- Quieres que esto termine?

\- Si, porfavor...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero un alfa, dentro.

El empleado le acaricia la mejilla al tiempo que saca un objeto rosa unido al uretral

\- Eso no podrá ser porque antes. - Con su pulgar sube el boton, para que Ichi de inmediato respingue sintiendo las vibraciones dentro de su pene haciendolo ver hasta estrellas, las lagrimas le escurren, su garganta esta seca de tanto gemir y gritar. Solo siente el dolor de sentir tanta estimulación de no poder venirse.

-..nng.. dejame vernirme porfavor -

\- Quiere venirse, que dicen ustedes? ¿creen ya es suficiente para esta maldita zorra que se hace llamar omega?

Los alfas dan muestras de aprobación y el empleado remueve el objeto de metal del miembro de Ichimatsu, para que al sentir el roce metalico salir dentro de su pene porfin expulse todo el semen manchandose así mismo con violentas sacudidas tras haber acumulado el orgasmo durante tanto tiempo.

Ichi siente que su cuerpo ya no le quedan energías y tan solo es detenido por el alfa que lo sostenia por su espalda. Para acto seguido este y otro empleado removieran con cuidado todos los nudos del cuerpo de Ichimatsu. Al terminar el cuerpo de Ichi esta cubierto de marcas rojas por donde tenía las sogas, su estomago manchado de su propio semen y todo su cuerpo empañado de sudor, pero eso no detendrá el show. Poniendolo boca abajo al tiempo que sostienen su culo para dejarlo tan solo apoyado de manos y rodillas en la cama, un alfa se acerca detras de Ichimatsu, este aún tiene el dildo dentro, así que lo remueve, despertando al omega de su estado semi inconsiente. Ichi ya no tiene fuerzas para gritar o moverse así que tan solo se deja hacer lo que el alfa hace. Cuando este se hubo hartado de mover el dildo sin demasiada batalla por parte de Ichimatsu, saca su miembro, para ponerlo al lado de la base insertada del dildo, y empujando todo lo que puede... introducirse sin sacar el juguete dentro de Ichimatsu.

Ichi araña las cobijas del dolor, siente como lo abren más de su limite, puede sentir como el dildo y el pene compiten por un lugar dentro de su ano. Esto lo llega a lastimar y da un ronco grito, cuando el alfa detras le propina una fuerte nalgada.

\- Callate maldito omega. No era lo que pedías hace un momento? ¿Que un alfa te tomará?

O si vas a gritar que sea por una buena razón.

A lo que el alfa comienza a golpear con toda su palma ambos gluetos de Ichi al tiempo que sigue intruciendose. Cuando porfin toca hasta al fondo del omega, se pueden ver ambos gluteos de rojo y algunos dedos marcados de las nalgadas.

El alfa comienza a moverse en fuertes estocadas que el debilitado cuerpo de Ichimatsu quien apenas se soporta sostenido por unas temblorosas rodillas. Mientras que los alfas alrededor aullan gustosos viendo el castigo que le propinaban a Ichimatsu.

Este tan solo se limitaba a apretar sus puños sobre las cobijas de la cama y enterrar la cara ocultando sus lagrimas del dolor. Pero esto no le gusto al alfa que lo estaba sometiendo así que con ambas manos tomando la delgada cintura de Ichimatsu lo levanto hacia su pecho y sosteniendo ambas piernas del omega en el mantieniendolo en el aire sin sacar su pene ni el dildo, obligando a Ichi a caer con su propio peso sobre ambos falos penetrandolo aún más.

Ichi hecho la cabeza hacia atras a lo que el alfa le mordio la piel del cuello.

\- Pensé que te estabas durmiendo así que decidí despertarte.

Sin nada de piedad el alfa comenzo a levantar y dejar caer de lleno Ichi sobre su miembro, la lubricación natural en celo de Ichimatsu habia comenzado a bajar por la posición haciendo que con un "pop" el dildo cayera a la cama.

\- Mmm sin el dildo te sientes flojo por dentro, ¿cuantas vergas te han metido esta semana? ehh? ¿100, acaso 1000?

El alfa dio con aún más fuerzas sus estocadas dentro del omega, aún cuando Ichi no estuviera tan apretado como con el dildo ya se comenzaba a subir en ambos el orgasmo, mientras el alfa continuaba el tormento jadeando y mordiendo el cuello de Ichimatsu dejandole marcados sus colmillos en la clavicula, hasta que de un momento a otro el alfa contuvo hasta el fondo todo su miembro inundando todo el interior de Ichimatsu hasta rebasar, y comenzar a escurrirar. Ichi tan solo se vino algunas gotas, sobre estimulado y cansado de todo el suplicio, el alfa libero de su agarre al omega y este cayo como muñeca de trapo a la cama.

Después de eso ya no supo más, si los alfas decidieron seguir el show hasta hartarse o lo dejaron descansar, no tuvo idea puesto que el cansancio lo venció.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, perdon por no haber publicado en semanas (?) de hecho sigo ocupada pero dije: neh pues les voy a dar de regalin el siguiente capítulo.

Disfrútenlo uwur

* * *

El dueño del salón, decidió darle una visita a su mejor omega.

El dueño del lugar, era un alfa gordo, moreno, de pelo negro y ondulado, siempre portando unas dolorosas gafas negras y con la desfachatez de siempre vestir su bata. Al caminar al cuarto de Ichimatsu las criadas y empleados lo reverenciaron y le indicaron que Ichimatsu estaba listo y dispuesto para su visita.

Con el cuarto limpio del show de ayer, y más importante, Ichimatsu aseado de cualquier fluido y ahora con una nueva lencería, que constaba de tangas y medias en forma de gatito, con un pequeño corset en la cintura con moños a cada lado.

Ichi se encontraba acostado de lado, quizás dormido pero cuando vio al dueño entrar se recosto sobre su codo, viendo con interés al visitante.

El dueño se acercó, tomando un habano que estaba en la mesa enfrente de la cama, la cual tenía frutas con una fuente de fondue de chocolate, bebidas y algunos dulces en forma de corazón.

-Hola pequeño zorrito, supongo no me conoces a mi pero vaya que yo te conozco.

Ichi que estaba bajo los efectos del celo no le interesaba como le llamasen, mientras el alfa estuviera dispuesto a ponerlo contra la pared y hacerlo gemir hasta el cansancio, sus hormonas sin control actuaban por él.

El dueño subió a la cama a lo que Ichi fue hacia él como abeja al polen. El omega acercándose hasta resgretegarle el cuerpo contra su enorme panza y comenzar a rozar su cabeza cual gato a su amo. El corpulento hombre solo rio, comenzando a acariciarle el mentón siguiendo la moción de que Ichi era un gato.

\- Recuerdo cuando te ví el día de subasta de omegas. Tu estabas inconsciente así que no pudiste ver cuando te trajeron al podio de subasta para que los demás pudiéramos pujar y comprarte, dijeron antes que te atraparan te dedicabas a ser dealer en un casino y eras virgen a tus 20 tantos años. Eras una joya en bruto, no dude en pujar lo más alto aunque ganarte me salio un ojo de la cara. -

Ichi parecia no oír, muy concentrado en las caricias y comenzando a desesperarse y restregar su entrepierna contra el robusto alfa.

-Aunque ya me has devuelto más de 20 veces el valor que pagué por ti, y eso que aún solo llevas meses aquí. Eres mi pequeña putita estrella.

El omega solo se recargo en el pecho y panza de quien tenía enfrente, con ojos de "tómame ya".

\- Vaya que estás impaciente, bueno, dicen nunca consumas de tu propia mercancía. Pero veo a todos pasarse el momento de su vida contigo así que decidí probar eso que todos estan maravillados.

El dueño tomo del cuello y cintura a Ichi, quien recibió su beso más que gustoso. Como el dueño era bastante grueso, Ichi puso ambas piernas a cada lado a la vez que pasaba las manos detrás de la cabeza del alfa. El dueño rio de nuevo al ver la desesperación de su preciado omega, era tan lindo verlo tan necesitado y húmedo de tan solo tenerlo enfrente. Con su regordeta mano bajo a la lencería humeda de Ichi, introduciendo dos dedos y tijereando dentro, Ichi gimió moviéndose en contra de la mano, buscando más contacto, parecía que el celo le hacía escocer cada momento que pasaba sin semen dentro de su ano.

Sacando sus dedos el dueño comprobó su linda zorrita omega ya estaba más que lubricado y dilatado, con tantos encuentros sexuales al día Ichi ya podía recibir al alfa más dotado que hubiera.

\- Bueno parece que estás ansioso así que no te haré esperar más.

Liberándose del nudo de su bata, el dueño se desnudó el pecho y entrepierna, para cualquier otra persona quizás el cuerpo del dueño podía lucir un poco grotesco, pero para Ichi no le importó lo más mínimo, que se colocó sobre el miembro empalandose sobre este.

El omega soltó un sonoro gemido de alivio al tener lo que tanto deseaba, sin esperar palabra comenzó a moverse haciendo todo el trabajo mientras su dueño lo veía embelesado.

-Ahh Ichi, siempre me gusto como te ves, con tu piel tan pura y suave, es como si nada de lo que han hecho te hubiera contaminado.

El grueso hombre tomó de la cintura a Ichi, tomando algo de iniciativa y también moviendo sus caderas. Si una persona pudiera llegar a ver esa imagen, comentará lo curioso del contraste entre Ichi tan pequeño, esbelto (dado que bajo mucho de peso al estar en el salon) pero con un pronunciado trasero, bailar sobre la verga del dueño del salón, quién era tenía la piel bronceada y era mínimo 3 veces el tamaño del omega frente a él.

Fuera como fuera, el alfa tocaba con sus grandes manos cada parte que podía de Ichi, sus pezones, su trasero, la espalda. Todos los rincones, comprobando que en efecto, Ichi tenía algo adictivo, que ni con la quemadura en su cuello pudo desvanecerse.

Con unos movimientos más el alfa se vino dentro de Ichi, dándose el placer de quedarse dentro unos minutos más mientras Ichi estaba recostado sobre él.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Ichimatsu solo asintió sonriendo con su carita sonrojada

\- ¿Te encanta estar lleno de semen cierto?

El dueño señaló en el abdomen bajo de Ichi a lo que esté de nuevo asintió divertido.

\- Definitivamente eres más agradable cuando no estás en tu celo, sin tu cara malhumorada, pero para tu fortuna o mala suerte tienes algo que te deja tonto del placer al momento que entras a ese trozo de bombón que tienes por culo.

Ichi parecía no se sentía afectado por aquellas palabras, tan solo se dedicó a lamer el cuello y rostro del dueño del lugar, a lo que este le inyectó renovadas energías para quizás disfrutar un poco más de su mercancía más valiosa

* * *

Quizás aquí algunos ya picharon que el alfa que paga la orgía con ichimatsu, y el dueño del salón son otras versiones de karamatsu, mmm no sé se me ocurrió sería guay otras versiones de karamatsu fueran los villanos esta vez.

Además, díganme pervertida pero desde que ví unos fan art de el karamatsu gordo del primer capítulo de la 2da temporada, me dieron ganas de escribir él metiendole el gordo p*** al culito uke de ichimatsu /u\

LaV3nus6: muchas gracias QoQ y pues no, eso si lo voy a spoilear pero Tougo no saldrá en esta historia. Y pues será algo intenso el final, de hecho el siguiente es de los ultimos capítulos. Que me entusiasma porque será el primer fic que termino \o3o/ (inserte música de los vengaboys) Muchas Gracias de nuevo por el review


	6. Chapter 6

Unos días después del celo de Ichi se termina. Pero se dan cuenta termino porque Ichi se embarazó.

Ichimatsu estaba devastado, ahora además de prisionero, estaba embarazado de quien sabrá demonios cuál alfa fue. El dueño no se molestó, y sus alfas clientes tampoco; la mayoría quería continuar pagando por su servicio aún cuando Ichi estuviera embarazado, incluso unos lo veían como un fetiche más. La fantasía de pensar que Ichimatsu, un omega tan codiciado pudiera traer su bebé en el vientre.

Así continuó por unos días, nada cambió para Ichi excepto que ahora tenía nauseas, y que los alfas lo trataban "ligeramente" menos brusco.

Pero después de unos días de estar sin el efecto del celo, Ichimatsu pidió regresar al salón principal, al menos para tener la compañía de Osomatsu, dado que se sentía muy solo y el embarazo lo estaba empezando a poner algo deprimido.

Pasaron los meses hasta que al quinto mes..

Ichimatsu se encontraba acostado de lado sobre el regazo de Osomatsu, quien le acariciaba el pelo y arrullaba, era una especie de rito reconfortante al que se habían acostumbrado ambos después de un largo día de estar complaciendo alfas. Los dos omegas al fin se podían dar un momento de descanso cuando ven una cara familiar para ellos llegar al pie de la cama.

\- Hola futura madre de mi hijo - Dice el alfa de traje azul oscuro con corbata amarilla.

\- ¿Otra vez tu Atsushi? Deja de molestarnos, ya te dijo Ichi que no sabe si es tu hijo, puede ser de cualquiera que estuvo con él desde que estuvo en celo.-

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo vengo a traerle unos chocolates y flores, en verdad siento que el bebé de Ichi es mi hijo.

Ichi solo se hizo ovillo aún recostado en las piernas de Osomatsu, por alguna razón entre más vinieran alfas a decirle eso, más lo ponían nervioso y desanimado.

Osomatsu tomó las flores de Atsushi y sin miedo se las arrojó a la cara.

\- Ya te dije te fueras, largate, dejanos tranquilos por una maldita vez. Ni siquiera son horas para que puedas estar aquí.

\- Los guardias me dejaron pasar después de sobornarlos.

\- Maldición no entiendes. - Osomatsu tomo la caja de chocolates haciendo ademán de arrojarloselos al alfa, pero Atsushi se dio por vencido, viendo no tenía respuesta de Ichimatsu. Así que dio media vuelta y se fue.

Osomatsu solo vio lo salir y no se dio cuenta de que Ichi comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿Ichi que pasa? ya se fue ..

\- Perdon, este embarazo de mierda supongo me pone muy hormonal e impredecible. Es solo que… a veces como desearía poder ver a Karamatsu. Yo sé estas aburrido que siempre te cuento sobre él, siempre lo tengo en la mente, al menos tengo la esperanza el no se haya olvidado de mi.

\- Ichi.. por todo lo que me has contado, yo creo que Karamatsu te quería mucho.

\- Igual… ya nada de eso importa, me quedaré a pudrirme aquí, incluso me quitaran mi hijo cuando nazca. - Ichimatsu comenzó a llorar de nuevo y ya Osomatsu no le pudo decir nada para consolarlo… tenía razón, a todos los omegas que se hubieran embarazado en el salon del placer, les quitaban sus hijos tan pronto nacieran para venderlos a familias de betas que no pudieran concebir.

Osomatsu se queda en silencio pensando un plan.

Después ya entrada la noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, Osomatsu pone su plan en acción. Cuando ejecuta la primera parte de su cometido vuelve a la cama de Ichi para despertarlo.

-Ichi, ichi, despierta-

-Eh.. que quieres Osomatsu? es todavía de noche -

\- Ichi escúchame atento, hoy vas a escapar. -

\- Qu… -

-Shhhh- silencio, ponte atento, espere a que uno de los guardias en la entrada del salon fuera al baño, cuando dejó solo al otro fui a besar al que quedaba. -

\- ¿Qué porque? no digas estabas horny asoma…-

-dejame terminar, hace días oí que ese guardia era alérgico al chocolate, comi de los chocolates que dejó Atsushi y lo convencí de besarme. Ahora tiene una reacción alérgica y se fue corriendo a la enfermería, pronto vendrá el otro guardia pero para pasarlo y puedas escapar tienes que fingir que estás enfermo, ok? - Osomatsu le tendí la mano a Ichi para que bajara de la cama, tomando un vaso de agua que Osomatsu guardaba en las noches para beber le salpico agua en la frente - Ten, así parecerá que estás sudando, agarrate de mi como que no pudieras caminar y haz una cara de dolor.

\- Osomatsu esto no va a funcio.-

-¡Tiene que funcionar! si no, nunca saldrás, ¿entiendes?, hazlo por mi y por tu hijo -

Ichimatsu se mordió el labio y hizo como le indico el otro omega, cojeando y frunciendo el rostro en gran dolor.

-Ayuda, mi amigo, está embarazado y dice se siente mal. -

El guardia en la puerta los vio de arriba a abajo al par de omegas en baby doll e Ichi embarazado.

\- Cállate y vuelve a tu cama, seguro son más náuseas. -

\- No, dice se siente mal como si le estuvieran dando puñaladas en el estomago, por favor tiene que buscar ayuda.

Ichi finge caer de rodillas al piso mientras se detiene la panza.

El guardia parecía que había caído en la trampa.

-Si el dueño se entera su omega favorito se puso grave por no ser atendido tu tendrás la culpa.

Con eso hizo dudar más al guardia, quien sacó con una mano temblorosa la llave de la reja en la puerta, para abrirles.

Cuando Osomatsu fingió ayudar a Ichi al otro lado de la puerta, Osomatsu golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al alfa en la nariz, sabía que nunca la fuerza de un omega se compararía a la de un alfa pero si daba en un punto sensible como la nariz podía ganar tiempo.

El golpe en sí no hizo mucho pero si pareció lastimarle el tabique al guardia porque su nariz comenzó a sangrar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y golpear a Osomatsu este escurridizo como un zorro le quitó el cuchillo en la bolsa lateral de la pierna, para esquivarlo y antes de que el alfa lo detuviera con sus manos, deslizar la navaja por el cuello del alfa. De un lado a otro hizo el corte de donde comenzó a caer la sangre a montones, el guardia tosio ahogado al tiempo que se detuvo la herida con ambas manos.

Ichimatsu vio horrorizado para ver a Osomatsu con el cuchillo en su temblorosa mano, al parecer las cosas habían ido más lejos de donde planeaba el otro omega.

-Ichimatsu corre! pronto vendrán más guardias, corre, busca una salida.

\- y tu?

\- Si voy contigo nos van a alcanzar y te harán cosas horribles, corre porfavor.

Ichi no dudo más, si Osomatsu había hecho ese sacrificio lo más tonto sería no aprovechar esa oportunidad, así que comenzó a correr lo más rápido y silencioso que sus peso de embarazado le dejaba ir.

Corrió cuatro pasillos cuando comenzó a oír una conmoción de donde estaba la entrada del salon y sabia ya habrían atrapado a Osomatsu, su corazón golpeaba a su limite y corría jadeando de todo el esfuerzo viendo hacia todos lados por una maldita salida, giró un pasillo que estaba seguro era donde alguna vez llego ver a alguien salir, y por poco se topa a el dueño con una comitiva de alfas hablando sobre algo, logrando esconderse detrás de una maceta con una planta, por fortuna casi todos los pasillos mantenían las luces apagadas.

Se mantuvo agachado ocultándose y fue ahí donde comenzo a darle una punzada en el vientre, ahora si estaba mal de verdad.

El dueño con los otros alfas parecen no irse, hasta que llegó un empleado del lado opuesto, avisando al dueño uno de los omegas escapó, a lo que todos fueron corriendo a esa dirección.

Tan pronto todos giraron a correr en esa dirección, Ichimatsu hizo su apuesta corriendo a la puerta que creía era la salida.

Abriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si se encontró con que la puerta daba al callejón de la basura, pero aún no podía cantar victoria, debía de poner distancia lo más posible entre él y los guardias del lugar. Dio unos pasos y de nuevo sintió una punzada, pero ya en ese punto era todo o nada, ignorando todo el dolor se dio a correr en el callejón, Ichi no lo notó al principio pero su boca sacaba vaho del frío, y era estaban en invierno, entre más comenzó a correr por el oscuro callejón, más alcanzaba a ver nieve entre la basura y suciedad. El dolor volvió pero por fortuna había divisado una calle concurrida al final del callejón.

* * *

.

~Chan chan chan ¿alguien ayudará a Ichi antes que lo atrapen? ¿y que le pasará a Osomatsu?, todo esto y más en la rosa de ExplosiveCoffee (que de virgen no tengo nada pero bien que me gusta el drama como las novelas mexicanas XD )

contestando los poquitos reviews:

LaV3nus6: Si es que, se suponía era un One shot, y pues termino siendo un One Shot muy largo ;0;"


	7. Chapter 7

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle habitada sintió todo su peso caer, el sobre esfuerzo de la huida lo habia dejado exhausto y sus pies temblaban, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Debía de seguir… Renqueando porque el efecto de la adrenalina se había disipado, haciéndole notar el dolor real que sentía. Como pudo, se arrastró hasta cruzar la calle, donde había más gente pasar.

Peor, para su decepción, toda la gente que pasaba lo veía con asco. Ichi quiso detener a las personas pero todas caminaban a prisa en cuanto veían al omega vestido tan solo en baby doll y con los pies sucios de correr tratar de hablarles.

-Señora por favor ayuda, me vienen siguiendo..-

-Quítate, drogadicto, no te da vergüenza estar así embarazado-

Y con eso la mujer beta se alejó, como todos los demás que se habían alejado antes.

Ichi cayó derrotado en la nieve de la calle, el dolor era peor, y sabía que si seguía así eventualmente lo encontrarían, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para apoyarse en sus piernas, el frío en sus pies descalzos le habia comenzado a calar. Y lo que era peor, sintió algo húmedo bajar por su pierna para descubrir eran gotas de sangre.

Ichi ya no sabía si continuar o resignarse a quedarse en el frío a morir, cuando una pareja pasó junto a él.

\- ¡Dios! estas bien, estas sangrando-

Una chica de pecas y un alfa de ojos amarillos se habían detenido a ayudarlos.

\- Te ves muy mal, te voy a cubrir con mi abrigo.

\- Voy a llamar por una ambulancia -

\- Vienen por mi… -

\- ¿Qué dijo? - El par de casados vieron que Ichi apuntaba hacia una calle, y en efecto, se veían venir un grupo de alfas corpulentos.

\- Esos tipos no se ven con buenas intenciones, será mejor que te cargue al hospital. -

El alfa de ojos amarillos cargaba en brazos a Ichi seguido de su esposa. Caminaron entre la gente de las calles que se les quedaba viendo un poco curiosos de que pasaba, aunque por fortuna a no muy lejos de ahí había un oficial de policía, al que le pidieron los escoltara al hospital más cercano.

Los alfas persiguiendo a Ichi vieron que la pareja alcanzó a un policia y se regresaron a al salon, a darlo la mala noticia al dueño.

Después de haber ingresado al hospital, Ichi fue ingresado a emergencias, despidiéndose y agradeciendole a las amables personas que lo habían rescatado. Después de unos exámenes descartaron que algo malo ocurriera con el embarazo de Ichimatsu, pero igual lo internaron debido a que estaba muy debil, tenia deficit de vitamina D, además del sangrado que sufrió debido al esfuerzo que hizo mientras huía.

Después que estabilizaron a Ichimatsu, la policía fue hablar con él para preguntarle acerca de los alfas que lo habían perseguido, a lo que Ichimatsu les contó sobre el salon del placer, y donde se encontraba.

Después de todo eso, Ichi se sentía exhausto, pero aún así estaba estaba preocupado por su amigo y lo que habría sufrido mientras él huía.

Cuando una enfermera tocó a su puerta.

\- Sr Fukuyama -

\- Mmm ¿si?

\- Tiene una visita -

Ichimatsu esperaba los policías regresaran por más datos, cuando Osomatsu ingreso a su cuarto. De no ser por los tubos que lo tenían canalizado, Ichimatsu hubiera saltado de alegría a recibir a su amigo. Cuando entro, noto que Osomatsu tenía unos moretones en la mejilla y tenía su brazo enyesado.

\- Heyy… no sabes cuanto me alegra verte, aunque ahora te encuentras en una cama distinta.

\- Callate, ni porque estás herido puedes dejar de hacer bromas?

\- Claro que no. -

\- Qué fue lo que te hicieron? -

Osomatsu se sentó junto a Ichimatsu.

\- Bueno después que te fuiste, algunos de los alfas se quedaron y me dieron la golpiza de mi vida. Aunque después regresaron tras buscarte y le dijeron al dueño que te habían encontrado, jaja lo hubieras visto, se puso de todos colores gritandole a la gente guardaran todo y encerraran como pudieran a los otros omegas para escapar. Aunque al final no lograron ni siquiera hacer nada cuando llegó la policía y los atrapó. Pff no sabes cuanto gusto me dio verlos a todos ellos esposados, ojala reciban su merecido. La policía dijo que también revisaron sus carpetas de clientes para buscar todos los alfas que habían pagado por los servicios.

\- Me alegra mucho -

\- Sii?- Aunque no te ves muy alegre -

Ichi se miró hacia abajo haciendo puño las sábanas de su cama.

\- ¿No ha venido aún? -

Ichi negó con la cabeza.

\- Quizás no tarde en ven…

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron al par de amigos, para que un rostro muy familiar para Ichi entrara a la habitación.

Karamatsu había llegado, con un ramo de flores azules y lilas, verlo parado ahí en la puerta de verdad le quitó el aliento al omega embarazado.

Osomatsu solo miro divertido como a su amigo le subían y bajaban los colores, no había duda que ese era Karamatsu, la persona que Ichimatsu había ansiado ver todo ese tiempo.

Detrás de Karamatsu venía Choromatsu, pero la situación ya se sentía de por si, algo tensa con la reacción de Ichimatsu tras ver al alfa.

-Mmm creo que ustedes dos - Osomatsu señalo a Ichi y Kara - tienen mucho que decirse así que me llevaré a este guapo beta a otro lado a platicar.

-¿Qué quién eres tú? ¿porque me tomas del brazo?

-No seas tan nervioso, ven vamos a la cafetería y me invitas un café

Osomatsu sacó a rastras a Choromatsu.

La puerta se cerró, evidenciando el silencio en la habitación. Karamatsu avanzó hasta la cama de Ichimatsu, dejando el ramo de flores en la mesita junto a la cama. Sin decir una palabra más Karamatsu se sentó en la cama, Ichimatsu solo encogió las piernas, inconscientemente adoptando una postura a la defensiva, como protegiéndose.

¿Pero de que se defendía? Ichimatsu no sabía. Ver a Karamatsu, en ese estado en el que el se encontraba, embarazado, débil, después de haber sido abusado por un sinnúmero de alfas. Lo hacía sentir sucio, vulnerable. Indeseable. Los pensamientos negativos dentro de Ichimatsu comenzaban a contaminar la alegría de ver a Karamatsu de nuevo. Todo se volvía una maraña en hilo de "seguro le das asco" "solo vino para ver lo patetico que te ves".

Hasta que.

\- Ichimatsu, me alegra mucho que estés con vida.

\- Ehh?

\- Creo que estas enojado… conmigo. Siento que estas enojado porque no te encontramos antes. Y tienes razón, debimos encontrarte mucho antes. Me sentí tan aliviado cuando nos llamaron para decirnos que te habían encontrado, pero también devastado cuando nos dijeron de dónde habías escapado.

\- Así que te doy asco.

\- No es o no es lo que..

\- ¿Te causo repulsión? ¿¡ehh!? un sucio omega que seguro está embarazado de quien sabe que alfa, al que usaron como se les dio la gana, ya no te sirvo, ya no te puedo servir..

Un abrazo. Karamatsu abrazo a Ichimatsu. Lo apreto lo más fuerte que pudo para que Ichimatsu no se zafara pero a la vez lo más cuidadoso que podía por su panza de embarazo.

El omega trato de quitárselo de encima, al principio pensó se sacudía para zafarse de Karamatsu, hasta que sintió se estaba sacudiendo de llorar. Las lágrimas caían solas, las veía humedecer el traje de Karamatsu. Una a una formando una gran mancha.

-Yo.. yo todo ese tiempo pensé. Nunca te volvería a ver. Pensé que … no me estabas buscando, que te habías olvidado de mí. Y dolia, dolia pensar eso, quería arrancarme todas las esperanzas de verte pero siempre seguía ahí el deseo de verte. -

Karamatsu soltó a Ichimatsu para verlo a los ojos, sus bellos ojos violetas, rojos de llorar. Tristes y cansados de todo lo que había vivido, pero no menos hermosos que antes.

\- De verdad pensé te habías olvidado de mi.

\- Todo este tiempo, te estuvimos buscando… Después que te llevaron con ellos, nos arrojaron en un callejón y como pudimos regresamos a la casa que teníamos de reserva además del casino. La policía confiscó todo, el casino, el mobiliario. Si íbamos nos arrestarían por estar involucrados en la mafia y ya no te podríamos recuperar.

Así que, intentamos mover el dinero que teníamos en un nuevo negocio. Abrimos un negocio de importaciones, hee~ A la gente le fascinó los vinos italianos que empezamos a importar, las ropas, los zapatos. Y a la par buscábamos sin descanso donde encontrarte. Fuimos a todos los lugares que pudiéramos buscarte y siempre regresábamos sin pistas.

De verdad te pido perdón no haberte encontrado antes.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Ichimatsu.

-Pero lo que más me dolía es que nunca pude darte esto - Karamatsu sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su saco, dentro había un anillo plateado. El anillo tenía dos extremos, uno con una patita de un gato con zafiros violetas en cada almohadilla de la patita, y el otro extremo otra patita aunque más grande, parecida a la garra de un tigre con zafiros azules en cada almohadilla también. Las dos patitas estaban juntas uniéndose por los extremos.

Ichimatsu la saco, fascinado por lo hermoso del anillo hasta darse cuenta lo que ese anillo significaba.

\- El día, antes que pasara todo esto, quería llamarte a mi despacho, para darte el anillo y pedirte matrimonio.

Karamatsu se quitó los guantes de cuero y tomó entre sus manos la mano izquierda de Ichimatsu y colocarle el anillo.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ichimatsu sonrió, soltó más lágrimas no sabiendo ni que cara poner o cómo reaccionar.

\- Jefe tonto, como te puedes casar como una basura como yo.

\- Siempre pensé que aquel día que te encontré, descubrí la joya más hermosa en el lugar más sucio. Pero eso nunca te quito lo puro.

Ichimatsu se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su bata de hospital.

\- Tienes un horrible gusto, ¿quien se casaría con un omega embarazado?

\- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Ichimatsu lo jalo del cuello del saco para arrebatarle un beso. Al principio sorprendió al alfa, hasta darle unos breves segundos para corresponder el beso a su omega. Ichimatsu se separó, aún sonrojado.

\- Es un sí, tonto, no puedo con toda la cursilería de este momento es demasiado dolorosa para mi. ¿Después que vendrá? ¿llegarás por mi en un caballo blanco?

\- Si quieres pue..- Ichimatsu le puso las manos en la boca para callar la sarta de ñoñerías que diría Karmatsu

\- no, no, no … aunque tan solo quiero que me ayudes a cuidarlo. - Ichimatsu tocó su panza, señalando su hijo no nato. Karamatsu tomo su mano sobre el vientre entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Por supuesto, los cuidaré a los dos -

* * *

...

* * *

Alo alo uwu no piensen que aquí acaba, falta un capítulo más


	8. Chapter 8

Con la suave brisa del mar, y el sol en ocaso, Ichimatsu y Karamatsu pronuncian sus votos en la boda que organizó el alfa en la playa. Todos los presentes veían enternecidos a la pareja intercambiando anillos, mientras Osomatsu y Choromatsu observan en la fila hasta el frente, Osomatsu cargando en su piernas al pequeño bebé de Ichimatsu, un pequeño y regordete bebé de ojos lilas (un poco más claros que los de su madre).

Junto a Choromatsu y Osomatsu se encontraban sentados Jyushimatsu y Homura, los cuales habian sido invitados de honor por Ichimatsu por haberle rescatado cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Ambos novios están vestidos con un traje blanco, solo Ichimatsu tiene sobre su cabeza una tiara de flores lilas con azul, y vuelto hacia atrás el velo blanco que Karamatsu le quitó al llegar al altar.

A pesar que era tan dulce y dolorosamente cursi el tema de la boda en la playa, Ichimatsu concedió que hasta una basura como él merecía una boda de cuento de hadas y un final feliz.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos cuando los recién casados se dan su primer beso formalizando el compromiso. Ambos esposos bajan del altar para abrazar a su pequeño hijo y dirigirse al auto para partir a su "simbólica" luna de miel.

Los presentes los despiden arrojandoles flores y arroz, para que antes de que el auto arrancara, Ichi lance el ramo de flores lilas con azul a la multitud. Osomatsu alarga la mano, aunque alguien detrás de él le gana ramo, este se gira decepcionado, para luego ver que su pareja Choromatsu fue el que tomó el ramo para él, y lo acerca en un eufórico beso, sin duda ellos serán los siguientes en casarse.

~~Un año más tarde~~

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu viven juntos en una de las mansiones de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu conservó a su bebé Ichimi-kun, y tras dos operaciones reconstructivas en su cuello y tratamientos médicos parecía volvería a tener ciclos de celo regulares, aunque los medicos le habían dicho quizás necesitará una tercera operación, pero ya tenían un punto más estable de donde partir para su recuperación física.

También Osomatsu e Ichimatsu habían ido a terapias psicológicas para reparar los daños que les provocó vivir en la trata de omegas, había sido un camino difícil para ambos, esa clase de abuso no es algo que se borra mágicamente de la noche a la mañana. Ichimatsu describía su recuperación como un proceso lento y doloroso, como el sacarse una espina que habia hechado raices, dentro de tu cuerpo.

Sobre todo el abuso que sufrió se había reflejado en su vida como pareja con Karamatsu, el alfa lo había respetado, antes de casarse con él le había prometido que si Ichimatsu no se sentía cómodo teniendo relaciones sexuales con él, no lo forzará nunca a tenerlas. No tendrían vida sexual hasta que Ichimatsu se sintiera completamente cómodo.

Y así fue.

Hasta que un día, de noche cuando los dos habían terminado su rutina diaria. Ichimatsu terminaba de amamantar a Ichini-kun, Karamatsu no quería admitirlo por temor a que Ichi lo tomará mal, pero ver a su esposo darle pecho a su hijo siempre le levantó una sensación atrayente a verlo, era algo tan tierno y sexual al mismo tiempo, siempre que Ichimatsu terminaba de amamantar a su hijo Karamatsu sentía ansias de besarlo y acariciarlo…Pero le hizo una promesa a Ichimatsu así que el alfa siempre sacudía su cabeza y trataba de mantenerse frío y calmo.

Ichimatsu se paro y acostó a su bebé en el cunero que tenían en la habitación, su bebé tenía un mameluco morado con patitas de gato, que hacían juego con las mantitas de gatitos y su peluche de un gato naranja con lentes.

Karamatsu se volteo tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos sexuales que tenía cada que veía los jugosos senos de Ichimatsu cada que terminaba de amamantar, concentrándose en ponerse el pijama de dormir.

-Karamatsu tengo algo que decirte.

\- Si ichi…

Ichimatsu había salido y entrado al cuarto mientras karamatsu estaba distraído, camino frente a su esposo portando una bata de seda que le llegaba a los muslos, karamatsu lo miró extrañado, pensando que quizá Ichi había sentido ganas de tomar un baño, hasta que el omega procedió a deshacer el moño sosteniendo la bata para revelar lo que tenía debajo de esta.

Los ojos se le pusieron de plato a Karamatsu, enfrente de él, estaba Ichimatsu, vestido con unas medias blancas a medio muslo, con unos ligeros que se sujetaban a un pequeño corset blanco de encaje. Y sobre la cabeza Ichi traía una especie de velo blanco, como el de las novias.

-Ichi porque te pusiste eso…

-Karamatsu, yo… me siento por fin listo para tener nuestra primera vez.

-Pero estas seguro, no te..

-Sí, estoy seguro. - Ichimatsu trago saliva - Fue difícil, todas esas terapias, siempre me repetía nunca podría olvidar lo que me hicieron, pero tras mucho esfuerzo llegue a la conclusión, no lo olvidaré por completo, pero puedo sanar... sanar y crecer y amar. Y tu eres la persona que más me ha ayudado, tu eres quien me repitio no soy una basura tras lo que me pa y aceptaste criar a ichimi-kun como tu propio hijo.- Ichimatsu dio un paso hacia Karamatsu - Tu eres el único con quien me siento puro y limpio. Por eso quiero vestirme de blanco y me siento listo para tener relaciones contigo.

Sobra decir que Karamatsu le dio un corto circuito de la emoción que Ichimatsu había concedido tener relaciones con él. Sintiéndose como el las nubes el alfa se recostó en la cama, o mejor dicho Ichimatsu lo empujó a acostarse, para ponerse sobre cuclillas sobre su alfa. Ichimatsu estaba visiblemente impaciente, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de karamatsu, desabrochandole la camisa del pijama, restregando su tímida ereción contra el pantalón de Karamatsu.

\- Ichi de .. de verdad esto esta bien?

El omega se mordió los labios, como conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Quería que fuera sorpresa pero, mis ciclos y celos al fin son regulares … y yo quería intentar, concebir un hijo contigo este celo.

Karamatsu sintió hasta le salio humo de las orejas, que su amante viniera en lencería ya había sido mucho pero que le confesará también quería tener un hijo con él… seguramente todos los dioses griegos le habían concedido al mejor esposo del mundo, no mejor dicho, al amante más sexy y mejor esposo del mundo.

Y es que después de que Ichimatsu dio a luz a Ichimi-kun, se dio a la tarea de no solo hacer terapia psicológica sino también física tras haber estado encerrado tantos meses, los doctores le habían recomendado hacer una rutina diaria de ejercicios, además de una dieta para una pronta recuperación. Eso le había dado un firme y regordete trasero, con una fina cintura para su masculino pero delicado cuerpo de omega, aderezado con sus rechonchos pechos de amamantar.

Karamatsu tomo de la cintura a Ichimatsu, posicionándolo bajo de él, y estaba a punto de unir sus besos en un romántico beso cuando.

los suaves lloriqueos de su bebé rompieron el aura sensual del momento.

Su madre corrió a la cuna para ver qué era lo que estaba mal. Como lo suponía sólo había sido el chupón se le había caído y el bebé comenzó a llorar buscandolo.

Karamatsu se le unió a ver a su pequeño hijo, Ichimi-kun era adorable, todos se lo decían pero realmente quién podía resistirse a esos cachetitos regordetes, con la piel tersa heredada de Ichimatsu, y sobre todo los ojos lilas y dormilones como su madre. En todo aspecto Ichimi-kun era una copia de Ichimatsu.

\- Es una suerte Ichimi-kun siempre sea tan tranquilo, hasta es raro que llore por las noches. Aunque siento como si estuviera triste.

\- Lo sé, creo Ichimi-kun tiene es que se siente solo. Por eso quiero hacerle un hermanito.

\- Bueno hay que arreglar eso.

Karamatsu levanta estilo novia a Ichimatsu y lo posiciona como hace unos minutos estaban. Ya esta vez no se salvaría por el llamado de ayuda de Ichimi-kun. Sin perder tiempo Karamatsu removió el brasier de encaje sobre el corset de Ichimatsu, esos gorditos pechos rellenos de leche le pedían a Karamatsu que los probara. En cuanto su boca toco los pezones sensibles e hinchados de Ichimatsu este soltó un acalorado gemido, el alfa movio la boca gustoso succionando la leche materna, curiosamente le supo a leche de melón pero no importaba, era delicioso tanto probarla como acompañarla con los gemidos de su pareja. Ichimatsu apretaba las sabanas, movía las piernas, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, todo eso tan solo de estimular sus pezones.

Pero Karamatsu no se va a quedar toda la noche solo enfocándose en lamer y probar los pechos de Ichimatsu, no cuando hay algo partes más divertidas de atacar.

Bajando por su suave abdomen, con algunas estrías por el embarazo pero no por eso menos lindo y apetecible, Karamatsu llega a la entrepierna de su omega. Tanta estimulación en los senos lo habia dejado humedo en sus pequeñas bragas con encaje que no pueden ocultar la erección de Ichimatsu, haciéndolas a un lado con su mano revela el pequeño pene necesitado de atención y más abajo… el anillo rosa de Ichimatsu contrayéndose y produciendo lubricante, preparándose para el coito eso le indicaba a Karamatsu que Ichimatsu estaba a punto o mejor dicho estaba entrando en celo.

El alfa no pudo contenerse decidiendo abarcar con toda su boca el miembro de su omega. Ichimatsu lanzó un agudo gemido, esta era sin duda la primera vez que alguien le daba sexo oral, y la sensación se sentía tan intensa pero tan adictiva en sus sensibles órganos entrando en celo.

Ichimatsu tomó la cabeza de Karamatsu, apremiandolo a lamer y darle más de ese placer recién descubierto, a lo que su alfa gustoso intensificó las lamidas y aprisionando con su boca el miembro de su amante.

Se decía que no había había placer más grande entre las parejas de alfas y omegas, que entrar juntos en celo. Ya fuera por coincidencia que los dos ciclos se habían alineado o uno de los dos hubiera entrado en celo y el otro por consecuencia también se sincronizará para aumentar las probabilidades de concebir. Fuera lo que fuera Karamatsu estaba más que gustoso, no solo por el celo de Ichi, si no por saber que meses y meses de operaciones y largos tratamientos habían dado frutos.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, aún así Karamatsu no quería perder los estribos en su primer celo juntos, recordaba los eventos tan traumáticos que Ichimatsu habia vivido y trataba de conservar la cordura en el estado tan nublado de un celo alfa.

Reuniendo todo el autocontrol posible, Karamatsu decidió preparar primero a su pareja, introduciendo un dedo a su entrada. Sintió a Ichimatsu respingar un poco incómodo así que lo espero hasta que su pareja pareció más cómodo y comenzó a buscar la próstata de Ichimatsu para que le resultará más placentero, al mismo tiempo que sacaba el miembro de su amante de su boca para comenzar a masturbarlo lentamente lubricandolo de arriba a abajo con su saliva.

Ichimatsu seguía encorvando la espalda, y jalando un poco sin llegar a lastimarle el pelo de su alfa mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza.

Pero de pronto Ichimatsu lo hizo a un lado de forma brusca.

Karamatsu paró sorprendido, asustado de haber hecho algo que hubiera hecho daño de alguna forma a su pareja.

\- Estas bien, te las..

\- No, no fuiste

Ichimatsu comenzó a llorar haciéndose ovillo, aún era difícil para él. Karamatsu lo abrazo detrás de su espalda, dando acariciandolo en círculos en sus hombros y susurrandole palabras reconfortantes.

\- Esta bien si no quieres lo hagamos hoy.-

\- ¿Si? -

\- Claro, odiaría hacerte algo te lastimara.

\- ¿Qué pasará con tu celo?

\- Mmmm nada que no pueda arreglar en el baño y quizás si tomo algunos supresores puedan hacer efecto - "aunque a estas alturas lo dudo mucho" pensó para sus adentros Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu guardó silencio dando pequeños hipos por llorar repentinamente. Tras unos momentos en que ambos estuvieron en esa misma posición, Ichimatsu decidió girarse para darle la cara a Karamatsu.

\- Creo ya estoy listo -

\- ¿Seguro? no te presiones si no te sientes con ánimo..

\- Si lo quiero. A Veces vienen a mi los recuerdos de lo que paso, pero ya no quiero me dominen y me eviten disfrutar de mi sexualidad y disfrutar contigo nuestro matrimonio. -

Ichimatsu le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Karamatsu. - Además será doloroso y dificil cortar con tu celo de alfa ahora que empezó, para mí y para ti.

Karamatsu le dio la razón a su esposo y decidiendo que ya no podría contenerse por mucho más. Como ambos seguían acostados después de la pequeña crisis que tuvo Ichi, Karamatsu comenzó a dar pequeños besos en los hombros y la cicatriz del cuello de Ichimatsu, al mismo tiempo que restregaba su erección contra los glúteos de Ichi, pronto el pantalón del pijama de Karamatsu estaba empapado también de fluidos de Ichimatsu pero poco le importaba cuando ya estaba a segundos de perder la paciencia por tomar a su esposo, e Ichi pareció leerle la mente.

-Karamatsu estoy listo. Por favor metelo.

El alfa no dijo más liberando su erección, alineándose contra la pequeña y mojada entrada de Ichimatsu, con un poco de fuerza el pene se deslizó dentro de la palpitante cavidad, y perdiendo los estribos Karamatsu lo metió todo de lleno, soltando un gruñido de satisfacción al tocar fondo dentro de esa estrecha y caliente entrada.

Ichimatsu juraría vio estrellas cuando el pene estuvo completamente dentro, Karamatsu se abrazó a su cintura y comenzó a dar estocadas envuelto en un arrebato de lujuria por el celo. Con Karamatsu jadeando en su espalda y su celo acentuando cada golpe en su interior, ambos se habían sumido en un frenesí, sudorosos, jadeando por aire. Ichimatsu se sentía mareado de tantas sensaciones cuando karamatsu pellizco quizás de una forma un poco más brusca uno de sus sensibles pezones, pero estaba bien porque a ese punto todo se sentía tan bien y tan intenso para Ichimatsu, el placer y el dolor, todo era tan delicioso dejando atrás cualquier temor y dolor que hubiera sentido en el pasado.

Ambos estaban ya tocando su punto máximo y de un momento a otro llegaría el clímax para ambos.

-Karamatsu me voy a venir.

-Yo tambien me voy a venir.

-Hazlo adentro, quiero tu nudo dentro de mi, llename.

Con un una última arremetida y mordiendo el hombro de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu llego a su orgasmo colmando hasta la ultima gota de su semen lo más dentro posible dentro de Ichimatsu. Mientras que el omega se vino esparciendo su semen en las sabanas ya manchadas de fluidos y sudor.

Ambos se quedaron así recuperando el aliento, aún unidos por la cadera por el nudo dentro de Ichi.

El omega giro lo más que pudo su cara, ganándose un cariñoso beso en su mejilla por parte de su alfa.

-Estuvo increible. ¿No te lastime cierto?

\- Para nada, fue …. como estar en el cielo. Espero pueda embarazarme en este celo para darle un hermanito pronto a Ichimi-kun.

\- Si, y si no tenemos toda esta semana para poner un bebe en esa barriguita. - Dijo Karamatsu al tiempo que acariciaba el abdomen bajo de Ichimatsu.

\- Pervertido. -

-Claro que lo soy, además como contenerme si te veías tan lindo embarazado de Ichimi, no puedo esperar a volverte ver así.

Un año después vemos a nuestra pareja de alfa y omega, aún manejando el negocio de importaciones de Karamatsu. Ichimatsu había decidido este giro le gustaba más, pues le permitía tanto a Karamatsu como a él cuidar de Ichimi y Takara. Mientras Ichimi se parecía mucho a su madre; Takara era una pequeña copia de Karamatsu, era además muy apegado a su hermano mayor aunque menos tímido que el primero y en veces parecía protegerlo cuando hacían una travesura y los dos debían recibir un regaño por parte de su madre.

También Choromatsu y Osomatsu habían contraído matrimonio y habían tenido una pequeña niña de ojos rojos llamada Oromi, a la que ambos padres juraban era tan hermosa que no pasaría mucho tiempo se convertiría en una exitosa idol.

La vida para ambas parejas era hermosa y compartieron muchos y felices años juntos.

Fin.

* * *

..

* * *

Ayy ;0; por fin termine un fic, ahora el mundo explotará y nos volveremos fanta. No es cierto pero disculpen, como siempre me llene de trabajo, y se me fue de la mano el tiempo. Espero ya poder seguir con los otros fics y pronto estaré publicando un fic con historias cortas de: adivinen ... puro Karaichi (wowww que sorpresa).

Aunque últimamente me están dando ganas escribir un choroichi pero ni sé que tema trataría XD

por cierto me estan dando ganas de compartir mi twitter y mi instagram aunque ni publico nada de ososan.. solo le doy like a cochinadas en twitter XDD pero creo sería por privado que me pregunten mi cuenta porque soy bien penosa uwu

Los amito mucho a todos y nos leemos~


End file.
